


Diner? I Hardly Even Know Her! [ Protostar ART]

by Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All The Tropes, Coffee Shop, F/F, Lego, Mutual Pining, Protostar Art, all the tropes hang out at diner, diner, fake engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash
Summary: OK, but what if all the tropes?





	1. The cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Diner? I hardly even know her!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814464) by [HelveticaBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelveticaBrown/pseuds/HelveticaBrown). 



> OK, so I heard this ad on the radio to win a fancy diamond engagement ring if you were willing to propose on the air, and the first thought that came to mind was that this was totally something Emma would do for money. Then I thought it probably was a trope, then I thought that all the tropes should hang out and be friends. So I built a diner. And then I got paired with Helvetica Brown, which was amazing, and then they turned these 15 images into an awesome story that made me cackle so loud on the plane, that the dude in the fur t-shirt holding a washed out blue wig looked at me like I was crazy,
> 
> Basically, a lot happened, and now it's an awesome story, and here is the art that inspired it. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I'm putting this thing in chapters, because there are a bunch of images from different scenes and AO3 loads stuff weird. So yeah, click on to see the rest.
> 
> Side note (but perhaps the most important one), the SQSN mods are basically heroes. If you told me that they could leap tall buildings in a single bound, I would believe you. This event takes so much work to put on, and they and their elves should be worshipped like the superheroes they are. They might not wear capes (though I don't want to make any assumptions), but there absolutely should be a comic about them solving crime and giving the world the mayor/sheriff pairing we so crave. Thank you for doing it again this year, it's always an amazing experience.


	2. The problem

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. The solution?

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The pining

 

 


End file.
